1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing apparatus in which a photosensitive material is processed while being conveyed along a predetermined conveying path.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, after the photosensitive material is exposed, respective processings such as developing, bleaching, fixing, washing, drying and the like are effected on the photosensitive material. Accordingly, the photosensitive material is nipped by roller pairs and conveyed along a predetermined path by the driving force of the roller pairs.
Here, the widths of the photosensitive materials are various. Conventionally, it has been proposed that a plurality of types of photosensitive materials having respectively different widths can be conveyed by the same apparatus.
For example, a rack for guiding the photosensitive material is disposed within a processing tank for effecting each of the above-described processings. It has been proposed that guide width changing means, which moves the edge guide of the photosensitive material in accordance with the width thereof, is provided at each of the racks (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-205166).
Because the guide width changing means is a complicated mechanism, there is a drawback in that changing of the guide width in the respective processing tanks requires time and labor.
In addition, there has been proposed a structure in which a width smaller than the minimum width of the photosensitive material to be applied is nipped by the roller pairs, in which the transverse direction end portions of the photosensitive material are guided by guide grooves which are provided at the side walls of each of the processing tanks, and in which the driving rollers are disposed at predetermined places of the guide grooves (See Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 39-21664).
In the structure having the guide grooves, there is a drawback in that a proper guide in accordance with the width of the photosensitive material is not effected so that the size (width) of the photosensitive material to be conveyed is limited.
It is also considered that a plurality of guide grooves are provided at alternative paths in accordance with the width of the photosensitive materials. However, selection of the guide grooves, a structure for introducing the photosensitive material after the selection, and the like are complicated, and therefore, such structure is not preferable.